


They were lovers united

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik was a hero and Charles was his famed lover.</p><p>(Achilles and Patroclus AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They were lovers united

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this in a rush today because I just watched the Hercules movie! Which, as a hardcore Greek mythology fan who HATES it when movie adaptations get things wrong, I actually LIKED the movie. It is hands down my most favorite adaptation of Greek myths. And well, in the movie they have the character Iolaus who in Greek myths was Hercules' (I'm just gonna use the name Hercules rather than Heracles, forgive me) nephew and in some cases, lover. And honestly, Iolaus and Hercules were one of my favorite Greek mythology ships (I really cannot read or watch something without shipping something it is truly unfortunate) and then I remembered, what about Achilles and Patroclus? The two are one of my other favorite Greek pairings and I immediately thought, "What about a Cherik AU?" So basically, this is my attempt at writing something angsty and to fulfill my want for more Greek based things. Also, let's just pretend that the names used here were normal back in Greek times and totally acceptable. Anyway, enjoy!

"Let me fight, Erik," Charles pleaded. Erik looked down at his younger companion and immediately regretted it. He took in the sight of the beautiful young man that stood before him. Bright blue eyes, fair skin, and the red bow of his lips. It made Erik wonder if Charles had been blessed by Aphrodite herself. He certainly had the looks of a god, but he dare not say that aloud for he might be struck down by Zeus. Or worse, _Charles_ would be struck down by Zeus.

Charles kept his grip tight on Erik's bicep, asking with his eyes. "Let me don your armor and lead the Myrmidons to battle. It is all I ask of you," Charles said. Erik pursed his lips, unsure of what to do. He knew that Charles was a capable and trained fighter, graceful and careful in battle. But he could not afford to lose him, especially not in this circumstance.

"I shall allow it," Erik finally answered. Charles' eyes lit up and he smiled at Erik. "Although," Erik added. "You must promise me that you will break off combat once the ships are saved." Charles’ smile faded, his lips forming a frown.

"But, Erik!" Charles cried out. "The Trojans have done their bidding. They have threatened our ships and cost us much in this war. Do you not see that we should take action?" Erik shook his head and held onto Charles' hand, firmly gripping it. He then reached up and smoothed away the creases of Charles' forehead.

"No," Erik replied. "You must promise me this one thing. Retreat once the ships are safe. I cannot bear to lose you." Erik cupped the side of Charles' face and Charles melted into the touch.

Charles nodded and sighed. "Okay, my love," he agreed. "I love you." Erik gently pulled Charles' head forward and kissed him.

"I love you too, my warrior."

____________

Charles and his sister had fled from their previous home after Charles accidentally murdered their step brother Cain. In the kingdom they ran to, Charles ended up in good graces with the king and served as a servant boy for the royal alongside his sister. It was then that he met King Jakob's son, Prince Erik. The two had clicked almost immediately on sight and became great friends.

They grew up together, always in good spirit. They cherished each other's company completely and were known throughout the kingdom as the best of companions. As they grew older, they fell in love with each other, their relationship kept a secret from others.

Erik was always known for his rudeness and hostility towards others, only gentle and kind with Charles. When the two became men, they ran off together, seeking adventure. They joined an army and learned the ways of a warrior. Erik was greater than Charles in many ways when it came to the art of war, but Erik knew that Charles was even better. He saw the honesty and compassion in Charles that made him great. It resulted in Erik calling Charles, "my warrior."

And now, they were brought into this war. This war against the Trojans and the chaos that the gods had brought upon them. It was entirely against man's wishes for this to happen and few of them cursed the gods for ever interfering with mortal events. And so Charles and Erik fought side by side, they were lovers united.

____________

Charles lunged, roaring with a great shout as he led the soldiers into battle. Adrenaline ran through him, making him feel free. He struck down many enemies and was ready. He and the troops managed to take down the offending Trojans, ensuring the safety of their ships.

Charles paused for a breath, grinning in the middle of the celebration that was in order. The happy shouts of the soldiers filling the air.

"All of you!" Charles shouted to them. They all quieted and focused on Charles. "We have all done well and pushed the Trojans farther back! It is time that we avenge our fallen brothers and take back what is ours!" Charles raised his spear in the air and the soldiers followed in action, cheering wildly. Charles knew that this was a bad idea and that he made a promise to Erik, but he wanted this badly. He _had_ to prove something.

"Then on with the battle, my comrades!" Charles yelled. Then with a great shout, all of the men ran forward, shields in front of them. A small laugh bubbled up in Charles as he ran forward as well. Erik's warning rang through his mind clearly.

_You must promise me this one thing. Retreat once the ships are safe. I cannot bear to lose you._

Charles shook his head and continued his run. He slew dozens of men, all of them falling to his feet. Charles gritted his teeth and joined in the shield wall formation, pushing past the Trojan enemy line with a heave.

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed before Charles, sending him reeling. He fell to the ground, dazed and unfocused. He then felt a stab on his side and cried out in pain. He suddenly regretted not following Erik's order as he was dragged by his armor over to another area.

Charles managed to blink away the white spots dancing in his vision and he looked up to find Prince Shaw there himself, brother to the Trojan Prince Stryker. Shaw grinned at Charles and stooped low, his blade barely an inch away from Charles' throat.

"Why, this isn't the hero Erik," Shaw observed. "It's his little lover. Even better." Charles squirmed in the grip of the Trojan soldiers. "Mm, a shame, really. You truly are a pretty one. But this is war, my boy, and you chose the wrong side."

Charles gritted his teeth and growled. "I made no mistake," Charles yelled. "It is you who chose the wrong side! When Erik finds you, he will wring your neck and stick his blade into your throat until you bleed out and-" Charles' eyes widened as Shaw sliced Charles' throat. Charles began choking out blood as he crumpled to the ground convulsing for a moment before lying still.

Shaw's face twisted in disgust as he wiped the blood off of his sword. "This one talks too much," Shaw remarked before kicking Charles' body to the side. He then beckoned for his soldiers to follow him as he ran to another part of the battlefield.

Charles' body lay there, starting to turn cold.

____________

Erik had come as quickly as he could after hearing the news. He neared Scott and Logan, the two of them hunched over a body.

Erik ran to them and fell to the ground, taking in the sight of Charles' cold body. Scott and Logan stood up and backed away, giving Erik some privacy.

Erik felt his throat tighten and he hesitantly reached for Charles' face, caressing it. Charles' eyes were still open, his usual bright blue eyes dull. He had blood stains on the side of his body and dried blood around his mouth and throat. Yet despite all that, he was still so beautiful.

Erik hovered over Charles' body and began to cry. His silent sobs turning into loud bawls as he clutched onto Charles' lifeless body. He then looked up to the sky and let out a cry, broken and ragged as he sobbed. If it weren't for the gods' meddling, this would have never happened.

Erik focused back on Charles angelic face, paler than usual. "I-I told you," he stuttered. "I told you to fall back after the ships were in safety. Wh-why didn't you listen to me, Charles? _Why?"_ He weeped and his eyes stung. He then reached up and gently closed Charles' eyes, almost as if Charles was only sleeping.

"Enjoy Elysium, my warrior," Erik whispered before pressing a kiss to Charles' forehead and standing up. He then turned to Scott and Logan and gave them a nod.

"Make sure that no one gets near Charles and that he isn't buried or cremated yet," Erik ordered them. He then paused and added, "Do you know who did this?"

"They say it was Shaw," Logan answered. "It was that sick bastard who did this." Erik nodded and walked back to the camps, a plan forming in his head.

____________

"Come down here and fight me, Shaw!"

Shaw looked down at Erik from his balcony with an amused expression.

"Is this because of what I did to your lover?" Shaw asked. Erik gritted his teeth and his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "If so, I accept the challenge! So that I may reunite you with your lover in Hades."

Soon after, Erik caught sight of Shaw walking to him from the gates of the city. He was wearing armor, combat ready with a smirk on his face. The smug bastard.

"Come, my boy," Shaw urged. "Say hello to your love for me, will you?" Erik then let out a shout and lunged towards Shaw. Shaw dodged Erik's blow and managed to strike Erik in the leg. When Shaw pulled the sword away, there wasn't even a dent in Erik's skin.

"Ah," Shaw said with a frown. "So the legends are true." Erik then plunged his sword into Shaw's stomach, twisting the blade.

"And it is true that I will see to it that you never get the proper burial and your body shall be desecrated," Erik growled. "Desecrated and tied to my chariot, your body dragging along at my feet. All this because of what you did to Charles." Shaw let out a strangled noise and looked down at the blade imbedded into his stomach before slumping forward.

Erik then pulled the sword out and pushed Shaw off of him. He got a rope and tied Shaw to his chariot and headed back to the camps, Shaw's bloody body following from behind.

____________

Erik sat beside the bed where Charles laid. Charles had been cleaned up, but his skin was still cold and clammy. Erik held onto Charles' hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Erik."

Erik stood up and unsheathed his sword. He turned around to the intruder but stopped short when he saw Charles.

"Ch-Charles?" Erik asked. Charles stepped forward, passing through the blade. Erik winced and sheathed his sword again.

Charles bit his lip and smiled at Erik. "Erik, my love," he said. "I see you have not cremated my body yet." Erik nodded and moved to the side, allowing Charles to look at the body on the bed.

Charles looked back at Erik and said, "I am an apparition, Erik. I am here to tell you that I cannot pass onto Elysium until you give me a proper burial." Erik frowned and shook his head.

"No, Charles," Erik protested. "I can keep your body and perhaps one of the gods may be merciful and bring you back to me." Charles looked to the side and a small tear slipped from his eye.

"Oh, Erik," Charles sighed. "You must learn to let go of me. It was my time and I must go now. If I do not enter Elysium, who is to say that my soul will still exist? I live in a state worse than death, Erik. Please, grant me one last wish and give me a proper burial." Erik looked down at Charles. He knew that it was the right thing to do. It was the closest thing he could do to offer happiness to Charles.

"Of course, my warrior," Erik agreed. Charles smiled up at Erik, a sad and far away look in his eyes.

"I love you," Charles whispered. He raised his hand to touch Erik's face and Erik could only feel cool air hit his face. Erik closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the touch. It then dissipated and when Erik opened his eyes again, Charles was gone.

"I love you too."

____________

Erik stood by the funeral pyre as they set it on fire. Charles' body was still visible in the flames, only just starting to burn. Once the others left Erik in peace, Erik wept.

A small breeze then came by, soft and gentle as it passed by Erik. Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

_"Thank you."_

Erik smiled. Charles was happy.

____________

Erik made his way past the enemy lines and battled with the Trojan soldiers. All around him, bodies fell to his feet, severely injured. Erik took no heed of it and focused on the task at hand. He was to move forward and kill Prince Stryker.

Just as Erik turned around to slice at another soldier, he felt a sharp pain pierce his heel and he fell to the ground with a cry. Erik looked down and noticed an arrow digging into his heel. He looked up and scanned the buildings and saw Prince Stryker, holding a bow in his hands.

Erik knew the truth. His mother Edie has dipped him in the River Styx, but failed to completely submerge him, leaving out his heel. He had been warned by his mother and the gods that one blow to his one mortal spot, and it was fatal. He laid there as the battle ravaged all around him, none of it mattering.

He let out one last puff of air before the world turned black.

____________

The tales of the Greek hero Erik and his lover Charles will go down in history. Their love was stronger than any and nothing could keep them apart. Not even the fates, not even the gods. And so it came to pass that after Erik was cremated, his bones were put into the same jar that Charles' bones were held to ensure that they stayed together in the afterlife.

But you see, that wasn't needed. Erik and Charles had found their way together even without that, the two of them together in Elysium, happy and content.

They say that sometimes in the summer, you can feel a slight breeze. Sometimes soft and other times harsh. Whenever it happens though, you should know that it's them.

They were the lovers united in Hades.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't NOT write this without a semi-happy ending. Honestly, I try to write something angsty but it ends up fixed by the end. I cannot deal with emotions, forgive me.
> 
> Also, as you can see, I totally changed the story up a bit. It's actually been a while since I read the Iliad, but I still love it nonetheless. And I know that in the myths, Achilles was the one who was younger and "more beautiful" but I changed that so that Charles fit the bill. And yeah, I know, Charles' body should have been rotting by then. But let us all remember that I have artistic license and if you really don't like that excuse, you can come up with your own explanation or believe that some Greek god decided to favor them and let Charles' body be not rotting and that shit until he finally got a proper burial.


End file.
